


Nada más que hacer

by LostPotter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPotter/pseuds/LostPotter
Summary: Connie quería visitar a Hank esa noche. ¿Quién no quiere pasar el rato con tu buen amigo del trabajo?
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 5





	Nada más que hacer

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot con un genderbend de Connor. Intenté poner el Tag de genderbend pero desde celular no me deja ok.
> 
> PD: Dedico ésto a mí puta, Ciro.
> 
> PD2: Primera vez que escribo un personaje sin "emociones humanas". Además, es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que escribo algo.

› Son las 21:47 pm aquí en Detroit, Michigan, y el invierno no se hace desear. Los rayos del sol de ésta tarde nos han abandonado por completo, y la temperatura ha bajado rápidamente hasta alcanzar los dos grados celsius. Una espantosa aguanieve nos ha venido a visitar, ¡Y los vientos helados no dan clemencia!. Se pronostican dos días nublados y ventosos antes de que volvamos a ver el sol. ‹

La dulce voz de la mujer se reproducía dentro de los oídos de Connie, quién avanzaba con tranquilidad por la acera empapada del aguanieve, contemplando con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño las luces reflejándose en los charcos, y cómo los automóviles conducían encima de los huecos inundados de las aceras, provocando una lluvia de gotitas. Ya era tarde, así que apenas veía personas, especialmente en los suburbios. La mayoría regresaban del trabajo, corriendo para huir del aire helado, aferrándose con manos frías a sus paraguas o sosteniendo sus abrigos sobre sus cabezas. A ella no le afectaba el agua, pero sí el frío. Sus minúsculos mecanismos internos zumbaban ligeramente, similar al ronroneo de un gato, para evitar un enfriamiento que podría resultar fatal para su software. Debería estar en una de las cápsulas de CyberLife, esperando a ser requerida por la policía de Detroit, pero por alguna razón tuvo ganas de salir a caminar.

Tenía ganas de visitarlo.

Hank era un hombre curioso, un poco bruto pero muy bueno en su trabajo, y que no intentaba disimular nunca lo mucho que le disgustaba su presencia. Connie estaba al tanto del desagrado de los humanos para con los androides, pero aún así se encargó de intentar formar una especie de relación saludable con aquél hombre. De respeto mutuo, al menos. ¿Hank la respetaría?. No está segura. Sabe que le produce entre fastidio y nervios. Es cómo una niña pequeña, a final de cuentas, o al menos eso cree. Siempre aprendiendo.

Apagó la voz femenina dentro de sus oídos, y presionó el timbre de aquella casa, refugiándose de la lluvia debajo del pequeño alero de madera. Pudo oír el tono estridente recorrerla en su totalidad y se cruzó de manos tras la espalda, balanceándose entre los talones y las puntas de sus pies mientras esperaba. Desde su posición le llegaba el sonido ahogado del televisor, y pudo oír unos bufidos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Creyó que podrían pertenecer a Hank, pero al oírlos nuevamente supo que se trataba de Sumo, su perro San Bernardo.

— ¿Teniente? -la mujer se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, golpeando varias veces con los nudillos la hoja de madera de la puerta- ¿Hank?. ¡Soy yo, Connie!. No, no hay ningún caso nuevo. Solo pasaba a saludar. Hay...dos grados celsius...¿Hank? -volvió a golpear con fuerza la puerta, notando con un zumbido molesto como el LED circular a un costado de su cabeza pasaba a amarillo. Apartó la mano y se abrazó a sí misma, percibiendo la humedad de su ropa, mientras ese molesto estado de incomodidad se empezaba a desplazar por su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy extraña, y cada vez que aparecía, necesitaba ponerle fin con urgencia. “La última vez que lo visité, estaba muy mal” rememoró, sin poder evitarlo “¿Que tal si ahora está peor?”.

— ¡Hank! -gritó. Nada. Le dieron unas súbitas ganas de golpear la puerta, pero lo que hizo fue avanzar de regreso bajo la lluvia, rodeando la casa, hasta detenerse frente a la misma ventana que había roto pocas semanas atrás. Ahora estaba como nueva. Se asomó, posando ambas manos en el cristal, y pudo ver cómo una figura corría hacia ella por el pasillo, agitando la lengua y dejando ir un ladrido ansioso. Sumo- ¡Hola, Sumo!. ¿Me recuerdas?. Soy Connie -exclamó desde el otro lado del cristal, justo para percatarse de que la ventana no se encontraba asegurada. Suspiró con ansiedad y la empujó hacia arriba, logrando colarse dentro de la casa y cerrándola detrás de sí con un golpe seco. 

Silencio.

— ¿Teniente? -exclamó la pelinegra, mientras Sumo bufaba y empezaba a andar entre sus piernas. Era tan grande, que casi la tira al suelo cuando intentó dar un paso hacia adelante- ¿Hank?. Soy yo, Connie. Perdón por entrar así en su hogar, pero la última vez que no respondió a la puerta me preocupé y-¡Sumo! -el animal no paraba de moverse entre sus piernas, de morder la tela de su pantalón y de sollozar. Parecía angustiado, si es que los animales fuesen capaces de generar ese sentimiento humano. Se inclinó ligeramente para rascarle detrás de las orejas, intentando calmarlo, pero él le mordió el borde de la manga y jaló hacia adelante, rajando la tela- ¡Sumo! -protestó, contemplado su manga rota, pero el perro no dió señales de arrepentimiento. Ladró con el jirón de tela azul oscuro entre los dientes, y corrió hacia la puerta entreabierta al final del pasillo, ladrando nuevamente con fuerza.

La prenda rota perdió por completo su atención. Se acercó rápidamente hacia allá, mientras el can ladraba y rascaba con sus uñas la puerta. Connie la acabó de abrir de un golpe fuerte, el picaporte provocando un sonido seco al chocar contra la pared de azulejos y, al fijarse en el interior y procesar lo que estaba viendo, el LED circular cambió a rojo y su cuerpo entero se sumió en un potente estado de alerta.  
Con medio cuerpo dentro de la bañera, rodeado de botellas de alcohol y manchado de sangre, pudo ver el cuerpo del teniente. Se acercó a él, contemplando con claro gesto nervioso las botellas rotas, sin hacer demasiado caso al hecho de que la regadera estaba encendida. La poca agua acumulada en la bañera arrastraba la sangre al desagüe, sangre que chorreaba desde un largo y brutal corte en el interior del brazo izquierdo del hombre, desde la mitad hasta casi la muñeca. Había recostado éste dentro de la bañera, pero aún así había rastros de sangre por el suelo. Una de las botellas estaba hecha añicos, y Connie pudo ver cómo uno de los fragmentos de vidrio estaba sucio con sangre.   
Se había hecho eso a sí mismo.

— Hank, ¡Hank! -lo sujetó con fuerza por los hombros, su piel cambiando a blanco mientras realizaba un análisis muy veloz. Tenía una peligrosa cantidad de alcohol en sangre, la suficiente como para empujarlo a un coma etílico, y había perdido demasiada sangre. Demasiada. Se notaba en la palidez de su piel. Connie movió frenéticamente la cabeza y giró sobre sus talones, acercándose al toallero. Tropezó con el alcohol derramado y su cuerpo fue a parar al suelo de un golpe seco. Se puso de pie nuevamente, temblando como tiemblan las hojas de los árboles con un viento helado, y la luz roja tintineo mientras llamaba a los servicios de emergencia.

«911 de la ciudad de Detroit. ¿Cuál es su emergencia?»

— ¡Habla la androide RK800! -exclamó, con su voz cargada de pánico. Tomó una de las toallas y regresó con Hank, intentando hacer un torniquete con ésta alrededor de su herida, pero era demasiado grande y sangraba de una forma muy bruta. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo- Estoy en el 834 de la avenida Monroe, hogar del teniente Hank Anderson de la policía de Detroit. Está desangrándose y con un posible coma etílico.

«Una ambulancia va en camino. ¿Sufrió un ataque?. ¿Puedes describir las heridas?»

— No...no fue un ataque. Se hizo ésto a sí mismo -intentó explicar, notando cómo le patinaba la voz- Él...es un alcohólico. Seguramente bebió mucho y...y partió una botella. Tomó uno de los cristales y se hirió. Desde la mitad del brazo hasta la muñeca. Es una herida muy fea. Ha perdido mucha sangre.

«Manten la calma, RK800. La ambulancia está por llegar, ellos se harán cargo de tu comprador. Me mantengo en la línea-»

Connie cortó la llamada con el entrecejo fruncido, haciendo más presión sobre la herida mientras contemplaba con desesperación a Hank. Apoyó el dorso de la mano en su rostro, notando lo frío que estaba, y la dolorosa sensación de fallo se apoderó de su sistema.  
Amanda siempre le recalcaba que su única misión era cazar divergentes al punto de comprenderlos para evitar su paulatina función y, si no era capaz de comprenderlos, tendría que liquidarlos. A todos y a cada uno, hasta que ningún otro androide se atreviera a revelarse contra la voluntad de los verdaderos seres vivientes.  
Pero ahora, mientras presionaba la tela de la toalla, ya rosa por haber absorbido la sangre del teniente, no podía evitar sentir que había fallado. Era algo que jamás había experimentado, una... sensación que no debería estar registrada en su sistema. Tomó el rostro del teniente con su mano libre, percibiendo sus pulsaciones tan lentas, tan débiles, que apenas podían ser registradas. Acarició uno de sus párpados cerrados mientras Sumo, quién se había mantenido sentado en la puerta, emitía un sollozo y finalmente ingresaba al baño, apoyando la cabeza sobre los muslos de Connie, mirando con los ojos grandes y oscuros el inerte cuerpo de su dueño. Ella tembló, apretando la toalla, viendo la sangre circular por el agua, un remolino escarlata que se perdía y, cómo si fuese un cortocircuito extraño en su programación, jadeó y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Hank. Soltó la toalla y buscó con desesperación una de sus manos, apretándola entre las propias y llevándosela al pecho, oyendo a lo lejos las sirenas de la ambulancia. Pero lo sabía, sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Hank había muerto.

“Los androides no sienten tristeza” le había oído decir a uno de los oficiales de la estación de policía una vez y, en teoría, era cierto. Los androides no deberían de sentir nada más que deseos por cumplir con su trabajo, de satisfacción al ver una realización impecable pero ahora, apretando con fuerza la mano de Hank y sin apartar el rostro de su pecho, no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirse miserable hasta la última filigrana de su ser. Era una sensación nueva. Una sensación espantosa. Quería ponerle un final, pero la única forma de lograrlo sin salir herida era totalmente imposible. Oía de fondo los sollozos de Sumo y soltó una mano del agarre, apoyándola sobre la cabeza del animal, deslizándola hacia detrás de sus orejas. 

— ¿Por qué, Hank? -murmuró, percibiendo la humedad en sus mejillas. Los sacos lagrimales expulsaban lágrimas los días fríos, para volverlos aún más realistas, pero Connie no tenía frío en el rostro, solo en el pecho. Era un frío que la hería- Debería haberte ayudado, debería... -cerró los ojos un momento, acosada por la vibración de su cerebro- ¿Que se supone que haga sin tu compañía? -masculló entre dientes, haciendo la acción de tomar aire y aguantando un segundo, antes de ponerse de pie. Cerró la llave del agua, retiró el brazo de Hank de dentro de la bañera y dejó la toalla empapada en sangre a un lado. La herida apenas sangraba ya. Connie lo contempló, apretó los puños y alzó el rostro, mirándose al espejo.

Se había salpicado con sangre una mejilla. Tenía el cabello empapado por el agua de lluvia, y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.


End file.
